Miranda Galguera (Criminal Case)
Miranda Galguera is the villainess of "Once Upon a Crime", case #32 of Criminal Case: Pacific Bay, the 2nd season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date November 27, 2014). She was a former actress primarily known for playing princesses and the mother of teenage actress Jenny Galguera, who was set to play the titular princess in the film adaptation of The Glass Princess. When Jenny was found murdered in her dressing room, Miranda appeared heartbroken by her daughter's death and gushed about how beautiful and talented she was. When the player and Frank Knight later discovered an article on Miranda's tablet about how Jenny was outshining her mother's former fame, Miranda dismissed the insinuation that she envied Jenny and claimed she had come to care solely for helping her daughter's budding career. But in actuality, Miranda was deeply insecure about her age and loss of fame, and her jealousy towards Jenny led her to kill her daughter. While attempting to help Jenny rehearse in her dressing room, Miranda came to believe she was bothering Jenny more than helping her, and Jenny outright telling her mother she didn't need her help drove Miranda over the edge. In a jealous rage, the evil Miranda shoved Jenny into the mirror and used one of the shards to stab her to death. Miranda cut herself with the glass shard, and a recovered handkerchief that she used to mend her wound (among other clues) led to Miranda being revealed as her daughter's murderer. After being confronted with the evidence by an infuriated Frank, Miranda tearfully confessed to killing Jenny. At her trial, Miranda angrily revealed her motivation for her daughter's murder, accusing Jenny of caring more about fame than her own mother and ranting about how she'd had to give up her own career and raise Jenny on her own after her husband left her. Miranda was ultimately sentenced to thirty years in prison. Trivia * Miranda Galguera is similar to Virginia Purnell, a villainess from Criminal Case: Save the World; both are women who stab their daughters to death out of anger at them for caring more for their career than for her. A difference is that Miranda didn't express remorse for her actions, while Virginia did. Quotes * "It was a big scene for Jenny. The scene of the mirror is the most famous in the Glass Princess, so I went to the studio to help her rehearse. I felt I was bothering her, but I kept trying to be helpful. And that's when she said it: "Mom, I don't need you any more." I saw both our faces in the mirror when she said it. I could see Jenny, young and beautiful. And me, with my old wrinkled face! That's when I realized I could never be a princess again! I just lost it! I slammed her against the mirror in anger and stabbed her to finish the job! You don't know how much I sacrificed for Jenny. I put my career on hold when I got pregnant and I raised her alone after her father left! I loved my baby Jenny, but that role got into her head! She was not my daughter anymore, she cared more about her fame than me!" (Miranda revealing her deranged motivation for killing her daughter Jenny in court) Gallery Miranda Galguera mugshot.jpg Miranda Galguera arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Jealous Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Show Business Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty